Hot Lazarus
by AlyssAlyssAlyss
Summary: Suite à l'épisode où Sg-1 découvre une forme de vie cristalline possédant la faculté de prendre l'apparence des organismes avec laquelle elle désir communiquer... et un peu plus... (Femslash Sam/Janet)


**Titre** : **HOT LAZARUS**

**Auteur(e)** : Athena

**Date de création** : Octobre 2010

**Cote** : **R** –

**Saison**: 1 – Entre l'épisode no. 6 et 7 de la saison 1, soit COLD LAZARUS et NOX

**Spoilers**: Cold Lazarus

**Avertissements** : Tout appartient à une panoplie de gens (MGM, Gekko, Double Secret, Showtime, et à tous les autres…) ou du moins les personnages, lieux, situations, etc... Cependant, cette histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination ! Elle implique une certaine relation amoureuse entre les deux femmes les plus importantes de la série Stargate, soit Samantha Carter et Janet Fraiser. Si ce genre de relation ne vous sied pas, veuillez passer votre chemin. Sinon, alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

_5eme d'une série :_

_État de Grâce_

_Meilleur que du Chocolat_

_Souviens-toi de moi_

_Y a-t-il un Docteur dans la salle_

_Hot Lazarus_

_Mieux vaut avoir lu les autres avant de lire cette histoire. Merci et bonne lecture…_

HOT LAZARUS

Par Athena

Dans la salle d'embarquement, Jack et Charlie se tenaient devant la porte des étoiles. Daniel, Sam et Teal'c les observaient tout en bas de la rampe.

Jack se retourna une dernière fois vers eux.

« Laissez les lumières allumées. Je ne serai pas long. » Badina-t-il en prenant Charlie par la main puis ils disparurent à travers le vortex.

Cette mission avait été dès plus émouvante. Elle en était encore toute retournée. Elle en retirait tout de même quelque chose. Jack était la preuve que la vie pouvait basculer à tout moment et pas nécessairement de la façon dont nous le souhaitions. Cela la ramena à ses propres sentiments. Elle les cachaient si bien. Et si elle devait mourir demain? Où le mois prochain? Quels regrets emporteraient-elle avec elle dans la tombe? La réponse ne tarda pas.

La semaine avait semblé interminable. Elle avait tellement hâte qu'arrive le vendredi, le jour 'J' ou plutôt le jour 'Janet', les heures avaient semblées ne plus s'écouler et ça même si elle avait tenté de s'occuper de mille et une façon. Quoique, ce dernier vingt-quatre heures avait, quant à lui, filé beaucoup trop vite, et maintenant que ce jour était enfin là, elle sentait monter l'anticipation en elle. Certes, se retrouver en tête à tête avec Janet la rendait irrémédiablement folle de joie, mais la remplissait aussi de craintes. Le pire était la peur de tout gâcher car elle n'était plus du tout certaine de pouvoir éviter encore plus longtemps d'aborder le sujet, celui de ses sentiments envers le petit médecin. Ces derniers étaient si transcendants. Janet ne quittait plus ses pensées. Son imagination la transportait dans tellement d'endroit différents, lui faisait vivre tellement de situations idylliques ou de moment irréductiblement lubrique, si elle continuait à se borner à les refouler ainsi, elle allait très certainement finir par enfiler elle-même la camisole de force.

Elle s'était résolue à faire quelques tentatives, mais tout doucement. Juste pour voir. Pour sonder le terrain et analyser ensuite si elle pouvait apercevoir quelques petits signes en provenance de Janet. Elle croyait avoir enregistré certaines paroles, certains regards, certains gestes, mais elle voulait en être convaincu avant de s'affranchir. Cela la détruirait si cette dernière devait la rejeter. Elle le savait. Elle s'était bien promis que si elle ne décelait rien en ce sens après cette soirée, elle allait simplement continuer à garder ses sentiments pour elle, cela finirait bien par passer. Même si de ça elle n'était pas convaincue. Mieux valait garder Janet comme amie que de tout gâcher et la perdre définitivement. Elle ne se résoudrait jamais à vivre sans son amitié. Voilà la conclusion à laquelle elle en était venue. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour l'instant était d'ouvrir quelques portes et rester aux aguets. Aux aguets du moindre petit signe, du moindre petit regard qui porterait plus que de l'amitié en lui. Elle s'ouvrirait, écouterait et observerait.

Toujours debout au bas de la rampe en compagnie de Daniel et Teal'c, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 17h00. « Désolée, mais je dois y aller. » Lâcha-t-elle à ses compagnons tandis qu'un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Cela lui laissait tout juste le temps de passer chez-elle prendre une douche et se changer avant de rejoindre Janet.

Teal'c inclina légèrement la tête pour la saluer et Daniel lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée. Ils lui assurèrent qu'ils attendraient que revienne O'Neil et hochèrent la tête de concert quand elle déclina leurs invitations à se rendre chez O'Malley pour prendre un verre plus tard ce même soir.

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers les vestiaires.

Janet fixait le fond de son casier quand elle vit Sam entrer en trombe. Cette dernière s'arrêta net quand elle l'aperçu.

La porte se referma doucement.

« Docteur Fraiser!? » Lança Sam tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Elle se sentait comme un chevreuil surpris par les phares d'une voiture en plein milieu de la nuit.

Janet leva la tête et l'inclina légèrement sur le côté avant qu'un lent sourire n'ourle ses lèvres. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de trouver quelque chose qu'elle cherchait.

_S'ouvrir, écouter, observer, inspirer, expirer, inspirer. _Se répéta Sam mentalement. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire lui sembla-t-il.

« Capitaine Carter. » Répondit Janet d'une voix trainante. Quelque chose brilla dans ses prunelles marron tandis qu'elle tendait le bras pour attraper sa veste de cuir. Elle l'enfila sans quitter la grande blonde des yeux. Un petit moment passa puis un peu à regret son regard se détacha de Sam, avant qu'elle ne se penche pour attraper son sac à main. Elle referma la porte de son casier brusquement.

Sam sursauta.

Elle vit Janet s'avancer vers elle réduisant ainsi la distance qui les séparait. Une drôle de lueur joua dans les yeux de cette dernière lui sembla-t-il. Son parfum flotta jusqu'à elle. Mélange de lavande et d'épices. Son cœur, sans trop savoir pourquoi, s'emballa et ses genoux menacèrent de céder sous son poids. Mais elle tint bon. _Bon sang! Je perds la tête! _Elle se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance ordonnant mentalement à ses jambes de ne pas lui faire défauts et à ses foutues idées folles qu'elle se faisait de fichtre le camp de sa tête. « Je suis surprise de vous trouver ici. » Ajouta-t-elle rapidement en lui rendant enfin son sourire.

« Moi de même. » Répondit Janet en s'avançant encore. Elle lui sourit une fois de plus. Cette fois Sam le vit très bien. Ce sourire là n'était pas le sourire dont elle gratifiait tout le monde. Ce sourire là était celui qu'elle destinait à ses proies. Il avait quelque chose de carnassier. Quelque chose d'affamée. Elle en avait déjà été témoin une fois. Oui ce sourire là était destiné à ceux de qui elle voulait obtenir quelque chose. _Uh Oh! _Sur cette éloquente pensée elle remarqua à peine que Janet refermait encore la distance qui les séparait. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus qu'elle avait reculé tout contre la porte sans s'en rendre compte. Mais il fut impossible de ne pas remarquer la drôle de lueur qui joua pour la deuxième fois dans les yeux du médecin. Elle se raidit. Ça devenait, lui semblait-il, fort dangereux.

Se pouvait-il que… Non impossible. _Je rêve là où quoi? _Et pourtant, même un aveugle aurait pu voir qu'il était sur le point de se passer quelque chose d'inimaginable. D'incroyable. Sam cligna des yeux comme une chouette. S'humectant difficilement les lèvres, elle voulut dire quelque chose mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Janet attrapa le col de sa veste et la tira vers elle.

Elle avait beau être petite, elle était forte! Elle referma encore la minuscule distance qui les séparaient l'une de l'autre au même titre qu'elle captura les lèvres de Sam avec les siennes. Et là sans la moindre forme de préambule, elle l'embrassa. Un baiser impétueux, remplies de promesses cent fois tenus et cent fois à tenir, brûlant comme les flammes d'un réacteur EPR, comme si une tempête d'une force incomparable s'emparait d'elle, Sam fut balayée, emportée loin de la base, loin de la montagne Cheyenne, à plus d'un million d'années lumières de la terre. Elle vit toutes les étoiles de l'univers et plus encore. Tous les atomes de son corps tremblèrent, le sang dans ses veines se mua en un brasier incandescent. Une multitude d'étoiles filantes lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle crut aussi mourir pour revivre un millier de fois. Le sol sous ses pieds menaça plus d'une fois de s'ouvrir pour l'engloutir. Elle avait les jambes en cotons, le cœur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine et son âme vibrait comme toutes les musiques du monde. Quand Janet redoubla d'ardeur tout sembla s'embraser autour d'elle.

Est-ce que quelqu'un poussait sur la porte? Sam eut la sensation de chuter du haut d'un gratte-ciel. _Non! Non! Pas maintenant! Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Plus jamais… Non…_ Ses pieds touchèrent la terre, quelqu'un poussait effectivement dans la porte pour essayer d'entrer mais de toute évidence il n'y arrivait pas puisqu'elles bloquaient bel et bien cette maudite porte. Janet la libéra. Elle inspira pour reprendre son souffle. « Oh mon dieu… » Hoqueta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour qui que ce soit, elle pensait ne plus jamais retrouver son souffle. Puis l'air entra dans ses poumons avec force. Elle avait les joues en feu. Les yeux vitreux emplis de fièvre. On poussa encore sur la porte. La réalité revint dure et cruel.

Janet le souffle court et les yeux brillants de fougue lui susurra doucement à l'oreille en la tirant pour dégager la porte. « Chez-moi. Tout de suite. »

Quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement une jeune recrue déboula plus qu'elle n'entra dans les vestiaires. Quand elle se retourna pour invectiver les deux personnes qui s'étaient tenues là, à lui bloquer l'accès, il n'y avait plus personne.

« Ma voiture. » Dit Sam rapidement en faisant un signe de tête vers sa Volvo grise. Janet la suivit simplement en trottinant derrière elle. Toujours en tenue de combat Sam réalisa qu'elle ne s'était même pas changée. Tant pis. Il y avait urgence.

Elle ouvrit la portière pour Janet et referma la porte un peu moins doucement qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. Était-ce un rêve? Elle allait sans doute se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, pensa-t-elle. Mais pour l'instant elle s'engouffra dans la voiture en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Janet. Dieu qu'elle était belle et Dieu que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle démarra en trombe maniant les vitesses comme un pilote de course. Elle était bien consciente de trembler et si elle ne se calmait pas un peu son cœur allait sans doute imploser.

« Ne peux-tu pas aller plus vite?» Lui demanda Janet au bout d'un instant mais elle rit en même temps. Elle se moquait de toute évidence puisque Sam avait le pied au plancher.

Sam se massa la nuque tout en conduisant de l'autre main. « C'était, heu, c'était... »

« Pas planifié du tout. » Admit Janet. Elle se tourna complètement vers Sam et lui mit la main sur la cuisse. Elle la caressa doucement. « Une opportunité… mais…» Sa main remonta pour aller caresser la nuque de Sam. « …pas planifié… »

« Je…. »

« Shhhhh » Souffla Janet doucement. « On parlera plus tard… Conduis. »

Les minutes filèrent et enfin elle stationna sa voiture sur le parking devant chez Janet. Elles sortirent du véhicule comme si ce dernier était en flamme. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit à la vitesse grand 'V'. C'est tout juste si elles ne couraient pas toutes les deux. Il lui sembla que Janet mit un temps fou avant de finalement trouver la clé pour déverrouiller la porte et elle fut plus poussée qu'invitée à entrer.

Sans aucune forme de procès Janet reprit là où elle avait laissé dans les vestiaires et leurs lèvres se soudèrent de nouveau. Mais cette fois, rien ne pourrait plus stopper cette fièvre qui les dévorait.

Haletantes entre deux baisés des mots tels que «chambre», «douche», furent prononcés. Une tornade de vêtements s'employa à refaire la décoration des pièces qu'elles dépassaient.

Sam se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait beau essayer, elle perdait le compte du nombre de fois où elles avaient fait l'amour. Elle avait le pied léger et les jambes en guenilles mais elle chantonna chemin faisant, un sourire indolent aux lèvres. Le plancher de marbre la fit frissonner mais elle n'y porta pas vraiment attention. Son regard s'accrocha au miroir en passant et son sourire s'élargit. Elle avait une grosse marque bien rouge dans le cou. Sachant très bien qui lui avait fait cette marque elle siffla d'appréciation. Elle aurait besoin de fard ou d'un foulard pour camoufler ça si elle voulait s'éviter des remarques.

Puis elle examina la petite ecchymose sur son épaule avant de se rendre compte qu'elle en avait plusieurs autres sur divers partie de son corps. Elle sourit de nouveau. « Tigresse… » Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même ce qui lui fit songé qu'elle avait peut-être aussi quelques égratignures dans le dos. Elle se retourna. C'était bien le cas. «Roarrrr » Fit-elle. Certes, elles s'étaient un peu malmenés toutes les deux dans le feu de l'action, surtout Janet qui avait menée un combat vraiment épatant avant de la mettre plusieurs fois K.O. Elle rit de son analogie. Tout ça n'était en fin de compte que de petites blessures de guerre ou plutôt de petits trophées. Du moins pour un moment. « Bah » Quand ceux-ci commenceraient à disparaître elle avait bien l'intention d'en obtenir d'autres.

Son portable se mit à sonné de quelque part dans la maison. Elle soupira. Elle devait répondre. Sortant de la salle de bain elle se mit à la recherche de ce dernier. _Bon sang!_ Elle trouva finalement sa veste dans le living room accroché aux palmes du ventilo.

« Carter. » Répondit-elle en avisant l'horloge numérique du magnétoscope sur le téléviseur. 5h11. Il ferait bientôt jour dehors.

Une voix à l'autre bout du fil se fit entendre. Janet apparut juste à ce moment ne portant qu'un grand chemisier blanc déboutonné en entier. Bien sûr elle était complètement nue dessous. Le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sentit les flammes se rallumer dans ses veines et pour quelques instants plus rien n'exista. Puis la voix de son portable la tira de sa distraction. Janet s'approcha et la tira vers elle en lui caressant la nuque, puis le dos. Sam sentait sa nudité contre la sienne. Sa peau satiné et douce, son parfum.

« Carter, on a besoin de vous ici ! » Vint la voix du Colonel O'Neill.

Janet lui mordit l'épaule. « Aie! » Lâcha-t-elle en tentant de garder sa concentration.

« Ça va Carter? »

Aucune réponse. Janet lui embrassait le cou maintenant. C'était déroutant. _Concentres-toi Sam._

« Oui, oui mon Colonel. Je vous écoute. »

« On a besoin de vous ici. On a retrouvé le Docteur Fraiser inconsciente dans le labo numéro quatre hier soir. »

Janet lui embrassait l'oreille droite. Celle qui était libre. De gros frissons la parcoururent. Et d'autres encore quand au bout d'un moment elle enregistra ce que venait de lui dire O'Neil. « QUOI?! » S'étrangla-t-elle.

« Oh elle va bien, elle est réveillée maintenant. »

Sam tentait tant bien que mal de repousser Janet. Enfin si c'était Janet. De toute évidence plus les paroles d'O'Neill faisaient leur chemin plus elle en doutait. Elle la repoussa doucement mais fermement.

« Vous en êtes certain, Colonel! » Lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc sentant une nausée l'envahir.

« Elle va bien Carter. Nous sommes à la recherche de son double. »

« Doux Jésus, Marie, Joseph… »

« Vous allez bien Capitaine. » Vint une fois de plus la voix de Jack avec une réelle pointe d'inquiétude cette fois.

« J'arrive. » Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre avant de couper la communication.

S'habillant à toute vitesse sous les yeux interrogateurs du double de Janet elle lâcha sans s'arrêter toutes les imprécations qui lui venaient en tête. Puis quelques minutes plus tard elle tira Janet derrière elle jusque dans sa Volvo. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse et complètement déstabilisé.

« Pourquoi? Bon sang ! Pourquoi? » Demanda Sam en grinçant des dents.

« Parce que c'était ton désir le plus profond. »

« Merde. Merde... Mais pas le sien pour l'amour de dieu. » Psalmodia-t-elle encore.

«Je ne dirais pas ça… » Lâcha Janet numéro deux en lui faisant une fois de plus les yeux doux.

Sam ne releva pas.

Soudain elle remarqua que Janet ne portait toujours que sa simple chemise. Étirant la main elle tenta tant bien que mal de boutonné le devant de cette chemise. Doucement sa main fut écartée et la fausse Janet entreprit de les boutonner elle-même, lui faisant signe de regarder devant elle. Elle avait une fois de plus le pied au plancher direction la base.

« Comment je vais expliquer ça? » Finit par dire Sam en désignant Janet plus qu'à moitié nue à ses côtés.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, vous l'aimez et elle… »

Sam lui coupa la parole à cet instant.

« Vous êtes à moitié nue bon sang! »

« Ça ne vous gênait pas tout à l'heure. » La voix de la fausse Janet sonnait un peu contrariée.

« Mais maintenant si! » Couina Sam.

« Hé bien rassurez-vous. Vous n'aurez pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit. »

Un flash de lumière remplit du coup l'habitacle. Sam faillit perdre le contrôle de sa voiture mais se reprit au dernier moment. À ses côtés trônait maintenant un petit morceau de cristal bleu.

« Merde! » Frustrée, outrée, gênée et complètement patraque elle jura encore un moment.

Il lui fallait réfléchir à toute vitesse à la situation. Personne ne manquerait de visionner les bandes de sécurité. Ils les verraient quitter la base ensemble. Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils commenceraient par faire cela. Désespérée, elle se massa les tempes. Le soleil se levait radieux, comme pour se moquer d'elle, ce qui lui arracha un grognement. _Merde! Ettriplemeerde!_

Elle ralentit près du point de contrôle. Elle était arrivée à la montagne Cheyenne. Ce qui était le plus difficile était de chasser toutes ces images d'elle et Janet. Ce dernier douze heures se repassait en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien. Elle avala avec difficulté et inspira profondément. _Faut y aller ma grande… Aller tu vas y arriver…_ Lui dit sa petite voix intérieure sans qu'elle ne lui donne aucun crédit. Oublier serait impossible, ça c'était un fait.

Elle parcourut le chemin jusqu'à la salle de débriefing en tentant de se calmer au mieux.

Inspirant une dernière fois, elle ouvrit la porte.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle.

Ceux de Janet particulièrement, lui sembla-t-il.

«Tiens Carter, vous en avez mit du temps…» La gratifia O'Neil débonnaire.

Tous se retournèrent vers Jack, sauf Janet, qui elle continua de fixer Sam. Troublée au possible la grande blonde prit rapidement place aux côtés du petit médecin en s'efforçant de ne pas trop trembler. _Du calme Sam elle ne peut pas savoir…_

Ils firent le point sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Après avoir examiné le Colonel O'Neil, Janet s'était rendu dans le labo où était entreposé les fragments de cristaux, celui que Sam et Teal'c avait fait exploser à l'aide du zat de ce dernier dans la salle d'embarquement le matin précédent. Cependant Janet affirma qu'elle n'y avait pas touché et ce à aucun moment. Les enregistrements du labo le prouvaient de toute façon. Elle ne s'était qu'attardé à les observer. Soit, elle en était assez près mais elle n'y avait pas touché. On pu ainsi voir sur la bande qu'ils visionnaient un grand flash de lumière et ensuite le double de Janet qui regardait cette dernière maintenant étendue sur le plancher. Par mesure de précaution, les petits fragments de cristaux étaient maintenant bien isolés dans un caisson antinucléaire.

«La question maintenant est de savoir où se trouve le double du Docteur Fraiser. » Ajouta Hammond.

Jack resta silencieux à fixer la table devant lui. Daniel ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en secouant la tête.

Hammond pressa un bouton et l'enregistrement se remit en route. Un montage des caméras de surveillance montrait Janet qui circulait dans les couloirs. On la vit ensuite entrer dans les vestiaires.

Sam déglutit. _Encore heureux qu'ils ne mettent aucune caméra dans les vestiaires… doux jésus…_

Du temps passa tandis que Hammond fit une avance rapide. Puis on vit clairement une jeune recrue pousser dans la porte des vestiaires.

Sam sentit des perles de sueurs se former dans le creux de ses reins. Par chance qu'il faisait sombre car elle sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Bien évidement le souvenir de ce baiser provoqua une envolée de papillons dans son ventre et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

«Elle bloque parfois.» Souffla-t-elle rapidement en mentant effrontément.

Un instant passa puis la porte se débloqua, la jeune recrue disparut de l'écran et Janet et Sam sortirent des vestiaires. Personne ne sembla s'attarder sur cet incident. Puis les caméras suivirent les deux femmes le long des couloirs du SGC. Rien ne semblait anormal, sinon qu'elles marchaient plutôt rapidement, mais personne ne releva au grand soulagement de Sam. Puis on les vit sortir au grand air. On vit Sam désigner sa voiture et Janet trottiner derrière elle. On vit Janet s'engouffrer à l'intérieur et Sam qui refermait la porte.

Puis l'enregistrement prit fin quand on les vit quitter la base dans la Volvo grise de Sam. Aussitôt les lumières furent rallumés.

C'est à cet instant précis que la tête de Janet pivota vers elle. Elle sentit bien les yeux de cette dernière se fixer sur elle.

«Je l'ai reconduit chez-elle.» Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux rapidement pour retrouver pied. Dieu qu'il faisait chaud. Des gouttelettes de sueur couraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se racla la gorge. «Elle ne se sentait… heu… pas bien alors… Je lui ai offert de la raccompagner… Elle a accepté…» Un demi-mensonge.

Jack tourna rapidement son regard vers Sam. «Quoi?» Il plissa les yeux. «Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites?»

Sam leva les mains comme pour s'excuser. «Longue journée et… Désolée… je manque de sommeil… et…»

Et Janet qui ne pipait mot mais qui la fixait toujours. Cette dernière tapotait le bout de son stylo contre son carnet maintenant. Il était clair qu'elle additionnait certaines variables.

Sam continua à fixer l'écran déterminée à ne pas tourner la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Janet. _Du calme Sam… Normal qu'elle se pose des questions… respires et calmes-toi…_

Elle voulu ajouter quelque chose pour s'excuser une fois de plus mais Jack se leva d'un bond. «On va chez Fraiser.»

Janet la fixait toujours sans rien dire d'un air impassible.

Hammond hocha la tête pour approuver.

Daniel se leva en réajustant ses vêtements. Janet concéda enfin à fixer son regard ailleurs que sur Sam et se leva à son tour.

«Ouais… Allons voir si je suis chez moi.» Dit-elle en retournant un bref instant ses prunelles sombres vers Sam.

Sam avait omit un tout petit détail. Enfin pas si petit.

Janet savait toujours quand quelqu'un lui mentait.

Toujours.

Janet installée bien confortablement sous la couette soupira.

Après qu'ils aient fait le tour de la maison, Janet avait tenu elle-même à fouiller sa chambre. Donner libre accès à sa maison était une chose, inviter tout le SGC dans sa chambre à coucher en était une autre. Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour découvrir le cristal qui trônait dans son lit. Conclusion, son double était bien rentré chez-elle pour se mettre au lit. C'était tout de même un peu… étrange…

Elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à faire abstraction de ces deux serviettes humides qu'elle avait trouvé tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain. Et aussi de cet oreiller à demi éventrée qui avait laissé s'échapper quelques plumes quand elle l'avait soulevé avant de se mettre au lit. Elle réfléchit un moment.

Sam aurait-elle pu mentir? Non, bien sûr que non… Ce n'était pas le genre de Sam d'inventer des histoires… Non, même si les lumières de son détecteur de mensonge personnel avaient virées au rouge, elle ne pouvait admettre une telle chose… Non, cette fois elle se trompait. Sam était incapable de mentir… Quoique…

Quelque chose clochait, non pas avec l'histoire de Sam, mais plutôt avec sa propre intuition. Elle soupira une fois de plus. Pourtant elle avait bien observé Sam… Oh oui, pour ça, elle n'avait cessé de le faire pour déceler… Pour déceler quoi? Elle secoua la tête… Elle soupira de nouveau et se tourna sur le dos avant de mettre ses bras sous sa tête pour fixer le plafond.

Elle s'en faisait pour rien. Mais pourquoi cette impression de… de…

Son pied rencontra quelque chose de métallique juste à la base de son talon sous la couette. Elle plongea la main sous les couvertures et dû s'aider avec ce même pied pour faire glisser la chose plus haut. Le saisissant du bout des doigts elle la tira vers elle, puis hors des couvertures.

Elle plissa les yeux en détaillant les deux rectangles de métal accrochés à leurs chaînette.

Son cœur manqua quelques battements. Là, dans sa main levée au-dessus de son visage, scintillant sous le reflet des rayons de la lune qui filtraient par les stores entrouverts, se balançait doucement des plaques d'identités de l'armée. Même avec cette demi lumière elle pu lire.

_CARTER, SAMANTHA_

_977 69 8777 _

_A POS_

_RC_

Les yeux agrandis de stupeur, le souffle rauque et le cœur battant follement, elle lâcha un 'Oh mon dieu' à peine audible.

Si elle suivait l'ordre des événements, et son intuition, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

«Oh… Mon… Dieu…»

Il était passé minuit quand Sam avait enfin garé sa voiture dans l'allée. La journée avait été épuisante et la soirée encore davantage. Elle était exténuée mais de bel humeur. Ils avaient clos le dossier des cristaux vers midi et d'autre chose était survenu. Elle avait dû travailler tard pour régler un problème avec les connecteurs qui reliaient la porte aux ordinateurs. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait maintenant c'était une super douche et embrasser son lit.

Elle chantonna en se déshabillant dans sa salle de bain. Quelques jours de congé lui feraient le plus grand bien. Janet aussi était en congé d'ailleurs, elle avait vérifié. Cette simple pensée fit resurgir en elle les souvenirs de la nuit précédente. De cette « torride » nuit la corrigea sa petite voix pour se moquer d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux en tentant de faire ralentir les battements de son cœur qui s'était une fois de plus emballé. _Penser à autre chose… Penser à autre chose… Penser à autre chose… _se répéta-t-elle comme un mantra. _Penser à autre chose…_

Elle y arriva presque. C'était une petite amélioration si elle se fiait à cette journée toute entière.

Cela faisait plus de quarante trois heures sans dormir. Elle fit passer son pull au-dessus de sa tête, puis fit suivre sa camisole. Elle émit un petit 'ishhh' lorsque cette dernière effleura les égratignures dans son dos. La vague de douleur fut suivit de pensées pire encore. _Penser à autre chose… Penser à autre chose…_ Puis elle tendit la main vers son cou machinalement pour attraper la chaîne qui retenait ses plaques d'identification… Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que la peau de son cou et elle baissa les yeux pour contempler sa poitrine. Elle laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Sa pensée suivit la courbe du temps…

«Oh bordel de merde!» Souffla-t-elle tandis que ses yeux s'arrondissaient en comprenant où devait se trouver ces dernières... Un autre merde mentale et elle releva la tête pour se fixer dans le grand miroir. Cette fois elle était dans de salles draps.

Si Janet… La simple évocation de son nom lui donna des frissons qui n'avaient rien d'orthodoxe… _Bon sang, ce n'est pas le moment! Penser à autre chose… Penser à.. eh puis merde…_ Elle se retourna, s'avança, poussa le robinet d'eau froide au maximum termina de se déshabiller rapidement et passa sous la douche. Même l'eau glacée ne suffit pas à éteindre le feu qui brûlait dans son ventre. Au bout d'un moment par contre, à force de claquer des dents ses pensées se regroupèrent. Elle devait trouver un moyen de remette la main sur ses plaques avant que Janet ne le fasse. Et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle avait une idée assez précise de où elles se trouvaient…

Elle entreprit de se laver vigoureusement pour faire circuler un peu son sang… mais pas trop… elle pouvait réfléchir dans cet état de quasi hypothermie et en ce moment elle le devait et vite… Sa mission… Trouver un moyen d'entrer chez Janet… Fouiller la chambre et surtout le lit… Ressortir de chez Janet avec… cette pièce à conviction… _Jésus-Marie-Joseph_…

Ça c'était si Janet ne les trouvaient pas avant elle…

Cette dernière pensée la fit presque s'évanouir…

Janet était au plus mal. Des tas de scénarios se déroulaient sans s'interrompre dans sa tête. Le pire c'était la façon dont elle se sentait. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Ni non plus quoi faire.

Le plus ignoble était d'admettre qu'elle était jalouse de son double. Avec cette accablante preuve cela ne faisait aucun doute sur ce qui devait s'être passé. Non aucun doute. Son imagination s'emballa une fois de plus. Elle grinça des dents. D'un autre côté cela voulait dire que Sam lui avait cédé… enfin oui… cédé à son double qui était elle… pffff… elle roula les yeux au plafond… Elle sentit une vague de colère montée en elle… c'était si… si… si déloyal! Elle se calma une fois de plus en prenant de longues inspirations. Comment allait-elle régler la situation. Il n'y avait que deux options : confronter Sam ou faire comme si elle n'avait pas trouvé ces foutues plaques. Elle retourna encore tout ça dans sa tête. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire comme si de rien n'était. Non elle ne pourrait pas.

À moins que…

Oui… cette option était beaucoup plus… intéressante…

Elle se leva, suivit le couloir vers son petit bureau, s'assit devant son ordinateur et fit bouger la souris. Elle entra son code d'identification et son mot de passe et accéda à sa boîte courriel.

Elle composa un message.

_Sam,_

_Puisque nous avons raté notre rendez-vous de vendredi, je réitère pour ce soir 20h. Refuser n'est pas une option. À ce soir._

_J._

Simple, précis, concis et impossible à refuser. Voilà qui était satisfaisant.

Elle retourna au lit et ferma les yeux apaisé, quelques instants plus tard elle s'endormit un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres.

Sam prit son café et se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui servait de bureau de travail. Aujourd'hui elle le savait, Janet et elle n'était pas de service, ni demain d'ailleurs. Janet… _Penser à autre chose… Penser à autre chose…_ Elle alluma l'écran de son ordinateur et secoua la souris pour se changer les idées. Déposant sa tasse, elle posa les doigts sur son clavier pour entrer son code d'identification et son mot de passe.

Un seul message en gras dans sa boîte courriel. Elle vit qui était l'expéditeur et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle déglutit en cliquant maladroitement sur le courriel pour l'ouvrir.

Elle lut et relut le message. Elle avisa aussi l'heure d'envoie. '3h00 am'. _D'accord_… Elle savait que Janet souffrait souvent d'insomnie… Mais… Était-il possible qu'elle ait retrouvé cette incriminante preuve qui la dénonçait haut et fort! Possible… Cette pensée lui glaça le sang… Elle croisa les doigts et adressa une prière silencieuse à qui voulait bien l'entendre… _Faites que non, s'il vous plaît, faites que non!_

Et si c'était le cas… et bien… elle devrait faire face à la musique…

C'était une belle soirée, chaude et au ciel dégagé qui avait étendu son empire sur le Colorado. Une lune pâle se levait au même rythme que le soleil jetait ses derniers rayon sur la ville. Sam avait revêtu une légère chemise de lin blanche et portait son jean délavé favori. Clé en main elle hésita entre sa voiture et sa moto. Finalement elle opta pour sa voiture. Quand elle inséra la clé dans le contact, sa main trembla un peu et elle déglutit à la pensée de ce qui pouvait l'attendre. Elle avait cette drôle d'intuition qui lui retournait l'estomac. Et si Janet avait trouvé ses plaques…. Et si… et si… Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant lourdement et démarra sa voiture. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

Elle s'était préparé à ce fait en trouvant quelques raisons bidons qui pourraient faire l'affaire. Elle déglutit de nouveau. Quoi que avec Janet, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir arriver à lui faire avaler ce genre de couleuvres. Elle lui faudrait se montrer convainquante.

Le problème était que plus elle se rapprochait de chez Janet plus les raisons qu'elles avaient en tête lui semblaient incongrues, et ainsi plus la nervosité la gagnait. _Elle ne gobera jamais ça!_ Pensa-t-elle en réfléchissant à l'idée qu'elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle était resté dormir car Janet ne voulait pas resté seule puisqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. C'était trop grossier… _Et pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité._ Lui lança sa petite voix. Cela la fit décélérer et réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas encore songé à le faire. Après quelques secondes elle secoua la tête. _Non! Mauvaise idée… Hors de question…_ Elle accéléra de nouveau en inspirant profondément et en croisant les doigts. _Il y a quand même une chance pour qu'elle ne les ai pas trouvée._ Cela lui donna un peu de courage. Elle freina devant chez Janet.

En jetant un coup d'œil à la propriété, elle se mit à trembler un peu. Elle prit un moment pour se calmer et sortit de son véhicule. _Allez ma veille, courage…_

Janet entendit le vrombissement si distinctif de la voiture de Sam. _Pile à l'heure._ Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire torve, et une étincelle de défi brilla dans ses yeux.

Janet ouvrit la porte d'un coup juste à l'instant où Sam tendait l'index vers le carillon et elle la vit sursauter.

«Capitaine Carter! Réglée comme une horloge.» Elle ouvrit la porte toute grande. «Entrez, je vous en prie.» Poursuivit-elle en l'invitant à passer le pas.

_Bon sang!_ Sam sentit le sang affluer vers ses joues et se contenta de sourire un peu intimidé.

«Bonsoir Docteur.» Réussit-elle à bafouiller en passant le seuil.

«Belle soirée.» Janet referma la porte en prenant soin de la verrouiller. Sam déglutit en se sentant comme un petit animal que l'on vient de prendre au piège. «Allons derrière. On sera très bien pour prendre l'apéro.» Sam ne pu qu'acquiescer. Janet menait la danse et elle n'avait autre choix que de suivre.

Dehors la lune poursuivait son ascension. Claire et dorée, elle avait presque atteint sa pleine rondeur. Les criquets et les ouaouarons entamèrent leurs concerts nocturne. Une bouteille de vin, sans doute d'un excellent cru, trônait sur la table de la véranda.

«Asseyez-vous, je prend un ouvre bouteille et je reviens.»

Sam s'installa un peu raide, les nerfs en boule et la gorge sèche, avec toujours cette impression d'être prit au piège. _Elle sait_. Lui disait sans cesse sa petite voix. Un grillon lança sa plainte, puis Sam entendit de la musique en provenance de la cuisine. Une mélodie feutrée, un jazz langoureux dont elle reconnu les premières notes _I've got a crush on you_.

Sam se raidit.

Coïncidence?

Ou pas…

Elle sait… Elle sait… Bon dieu de merde…

Sam sursauta une nouvelle fois quand elle sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule.

«Ça va Capitaine?» Demanda Janet d'une voix doucereuse. «Vous me semblez un peu tendu.»

Sam déglutit. «Heu… oui… Heu… trop de… » Elle marqua une petite pause. «… travail ces derniers jours et… » Sam voulu s'arrêter là mais pas sa bouche continua à s'articuler d'elle même. «…pas assez de sommeil…» Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant et se traita de triple gourde.

La main de Janet quitta son épaule et attrapa la bouteille de vin avant de l'ouvrir d'une main experte. «Oh.. et bien, j'ai un excellent remède pour ça…» Ajouta Janet avant de lui désigner la bouteille. Elle versa une rasade équivalente dans les deux grande coupe et en tendit une à Sam. «Prenez, ça va vous détendre.» Elle leva son verre et elle portèrent un toast. Elle gratifia la grande blonde d'un superbe sourire, ce qui n'arrangea rien.

_Elle sait._ Sam lui rendit son sourire, mais le sien tenait plus de la crispation qu'autre chose. Elle se contenta d'avaler une longue gorgée de vin, heureuse de sentir enfin un peu de liquide lui humidifiée la gorge. Elle se recala dans son fauteuil et tira sur son chemisier pour ajuster son col.

Janet semblait si détendu. «Alors… il est bien?» Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Sam un peu confuse cligna encore des yeux puis fixa sa coupe. «Ah… oui, très bon… merci.» termina-t-elle en prenant une autre longue gorgée de vin.

Janet tourna la tête dans sa direction en laissant jouer un autre magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres. La pénombre faisait doublement briller ses yeux et elle rit un peu. «Je ne parlais pas du vin Capitaine… mais plutôt de celui qui vous a fait ça… » Elle désigna du menton le cou de Sam en fixant les yeux sur le petit suçon rougeâtre que cette dernière venait de dévoiler sans y penser.

Sam rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en faisant tout son possible pour avaler le liquide qu'il lui restait dans la bouche. Puis après ce petit combat elle réussit à répondre quelque chose. «Oh… heu… ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…» ajouta-t-elle rapidement en rougissant de plus belle.

«Si vous le dites…» Finit par lâcher Janet avec une bonne dose de sous-entendu en levant sa coupe et en faisant tourner le liquide pourpre sur les bords avant de prendre une petite lampée.

«Je vous assures… Docteur…» Ajouta Sam rapidement en enfilant ce qui lui restait de vin. _Elle sait_.

Janet attrapa la bouteille et remplit de nouveau la coupe vide de Sam. «Et pourtant…» Chuchota-t-elle dans un soupir à peine audible. «Désolée… ça ne me regarde pas… pas vrai?» Ajouta-t-elle en lui lâchant un petit regard en coin. Si Sam avait été observatrice, elle aurait remarquer la manœuvre, enfin, peut-être.

«Vous savez… ça me fait tout drôle de penser que pendant un moment, j'ai eu un double…» Reprit Janet. Elle marqua une pause pour regarder Sam. Puis son regard se leva vers le ciel et elle fixa la lune. «Un double identique, avec les mêmes pensées et désirs…» Elle soupira légèrement.

Sam bafouilla un « ouais » un tantinet empreint de culpabilité et un brin paniqué.

«Et de quoi est-ce que mon double vous a entretenu durant le trajet jusqu'ici?» Elle marqua une autre pause. «Je suis curieuse.»

«Oh… heu et bien… vous ne vous sentiez pas bien alors… nous avons très peu parlé…» Se dépêcha de déclamer Sam.

«Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit de faire demi tour pour rentrer à la base et me faire examiner par le médecin de service?»

«Heu… non…. Heu… si, bien sûr… Bien vous savez comment vous êtes…» Sam déglutit et se tût sachant très bien qu'elle était en terrain miné.

«Comment je suis…» Répondit le petit médecin un brin indigné. Le regard de Janet dévia vers Sam ce faisant. Les yeux un peu plissé, comme un serpent prêt a déverser son venin. «Oh! Et comment est-ce que je suis Capitaine?» Articula-t-elle lentement d'un ton traînant et pas tout à fait rassurant.

Sam tint bon. Elle prit un moment pour bien peser ses mots. Ça c'était un piège. Elle ouvrit la bouche. «Oh et bien vous savez….» Répondit-elle en riant un peu mal à l'aise et en prenant une autre gorgée de vin pour se gagner du temps.

Janet se recula dans sa chaise sans cesser de fixer ses prunelles noires sur Sam. «Non… je ne sais pas… Dites-moi.» Elle fit jouer un petit sourire trompeur sur ses lèvres.

Sam déglutit. «Eh bien cordonnier mal chaussée comme on dit.» Ajouta-t-elle en riant platement sur un ton crispé et un peu trop haut perché. «Vous ne vouliez pas faire demi tour.» Ajouta-t-elle rapidement, c'était un pieux mensonge, mais que pouvait-elle dire d'autre? «Vous avez mentionné qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil vous remettrait d'aplomb et qu'une douche vous ferait aussi le plus grand bien.»

«Oh… Je vois...» Se contenta de rétorquer Janet. Son regard se posa sur sa coupe. «Oui, en effet, il peut m'arriver d'être… têtue.»

«Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.»

«Si… en d'autres mots, c'est ce que vous avez dit Capitaine.»

Sam avala une autre rasade de vin. «Désolée…» Elle voulu poursuivre dans ce sens, mais Janet leva la main pour la faire taire.

«Non, ça va… Ne soyez pas désolée.» Elle sourit mystérieusement en fixant sa coupe. «Bon et si on changeait de sujet…»

Sam secoua la tête affirmativement et beaucoup trop rapidement pour que cela ne se remarque pas, puis tourna les yeux vers Janet et se perdit dans son regard.

Janet afficha un sourire indolent un tantinet empreint de dérision puis ce dernier disparut lentement tandis qu'elle fixait ses prunelles noires insondables dans celles de Sam.

Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité elles se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, un dialogue muet, mesurant leurs pensées respectives, et leur sentiments aussi sans doute. Une contemplation silencieuse qui perdura au-delà de la convenance permise.

Le petit médecin glissa subrepticement une main dans la poche de son chemisier sans défaire son regard de celui de Sam. D'un geste rapide elle saisit les petites plaques et les déposa dans un petit claquement sur la table de verre.

Cela sembla retentir comme un coup de tonnerre et Sam sursauta en revenant à la réalité. Hypnotisée par le regard de Janet elle n'avait rien vu venir. Le petit médecin retira sa main pour dévoiler les plaques d'identification. Le regard de Sam quitta le sien pour aller se perdre dans le ciel étoilé, elle vira à l'écarlate tandis qu'elle exhalait un souffle en gonflant les joues. Elle se recala dans son fauteuil, entra la tête dans les épaules, saisit sa coupe de vin et vida ce qui en restait d'un trait.

«Alors… c'était bien? Capitaine. » Demanda aussitôt Janet lentement avec un timbre de voix plus bas que son registre habituel.

Il n'y avait plus le moindre abri vers lequel courir, plus la moindre petite chance de lui faire avalé une quelconque couleuvre. Sam s'y résigna après quelques minutes de silence où le concert nocturne battait son plein. Sans oser la regarder elle sentit bien le germe de la colère poindre son nez dans la voix de Janet. De la colère… ou… autre chose? Elle prit une lente inspiration avant de répondre en exhalant à voix basse. « Oui… plus que bien… » Comme elle aurait aimé être un oiseau pour s'envoler vers la lune et disparaître de cette véranda.

Le petit médecin resta silencieuse, mais la tension qui régnait tout autour d'elle était palpable. Cette dernière prit sèchement sa coupe de vin et avala rapidement une bonne lampée. Sam osa un petit coup d'œil pour voir les traits contrariés de Janet. Ses yeux aussi. Ils semblaient lancer des éclairs et le petit regard courroucé qu'elle lui rendit à ce moment précis lui fit renoncer aux paroles qu'elle était sur le point de lâcher. Des excuses en fait. La grande blonde décida d'affronter la tempête et ne détourna pas les yeux.

Janet ajouta encore autre chose sur un ton sifflant. « Plus que bien, hein ?! »

Sam plissa les yeux. Son cerveau venait de se remettre en marche et elle comprit après une nano seconde de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Oh oui, elle mettrait sa main sous un réacteur en fusion, le bras même! si elle se trompait. Sa langue se délia sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien. « Jalouse Docteur?! »

Comme elle aurait voulu rattraper ces maudites paroles.

« Ça c'est le comble! » Persifla le médecin avant d'avaler d'un trait le reste de sa coupe.

Janet braqua un regard de braise sur elle, un regard si chargé de fiel que Sam passa près s'enfuir pour de bon, mais une fois de plus elle tint bon, et plus encore, elle continua à soutenir son regard.

Puis une fois de plus sans s'en rendre compte elle se perdit dans les yeux de Janet. C'est pourquoi elle resta figé quand cette dernière se leva d'un coup et lui agrippa doucement les cheveux pour lui faire basculer la tête vers l'arrière. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour dire quelque chose avant que le petit médecin ne capture ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes et ne l'embrasse avec fougue. Ce baiser était encore mieux que le dernier. Que tout les derniers se corrigea Sam.

Une nova lui vrilla le cœur, toutes les étoiles de l'univers explosèrent dans son corps, les molécules de son être se désagrégèrent, et de savoir que cette fois ci c'était la vraie Janet, ne faisait qu'alimenter encore plus le feu qui couvait en elle. Ce feu dévastateur que lui insufflait cette femme, qui n'était finalement pas une tigresse, mais belle et bien un dragon crachant de la lave gorgée de lubricité. Pire encore, la chaleur de son incandescente aura l'enveloppa et fit vibrer jusqu'à son âme. Une lent baiser brûlant d'une passion si intense qu'elle dut se retenir pour ne pas défaillir.

Quand Janet daigna enfin la relâcher, il ne restait plus de Sam qu'un pantin inarticulé. Cette dernière lui attrapa la main et la tira derrière elle, direction la chambre, en murmurant toujours un peu en colère. « Ce double de moi, je vous jures, n'était qu'une pâle copie. Si vous pensez que c'était 'plus que bien' avec 'elle', c'est que vous n'avez encore rien vu Capitaine… Sam… »


End file.
